The present invention relates to a method of feeding collars for rigid packets of cigarettes to a continuous packing line.
Machines for packing cigarettes in rigid packets are known to feature packing lines comprising a pocket conveyor for successively step-feeding groups of cigarettes, already enclosed in respective protective wrappings, in a traveling direction crosswise to the longitudinal axis of the cigarettes and through a collar supply station.
The collars are normally fed to the supply station by a supply unit comprising a supply assembly for receiving the collars in steps, folding the wings of each collar squarely with respect to a central panel of the collar, and successively feeding the folded collars in steps to the pocket conveyor, so that each collar is oriented with the wings facing a respective pocket and substantially perpendicular to the traveling direction of the pocket conveyor.
In an attempt to increase the output speed of packing machines, while at the same time reducing vibration and noise, the recent tendency is to replace step-operated with continuous packing lines.